Jeunesse de Butler
by Acrynie
Summary: Butler raconte à Artémis un épisode de sa vie s'étant déroulé alors qu'il avait vingt cinq ans. On plonge dans le passé de Butler qui ramène ses souvenirs à la surface.    La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Eoin Colfer et je ne revendique rien!
1. L'histoire commence ici

_**15 novembre, 22h30, Irlande:**_

Artémis s'assit confortablement à l'arrière de la Bentley et s'autorisa un large sourire. Le jeune Irlandais venait de conclure une affaire juteuse qui allait lui rapporter quelques millions bien mérités. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur et aperçut le visage de son garde du corps. Butler semblait plus renfermé que d'habitude et n'avait pas prononcé plus de quatre mots de toute la journée. Artémis prit un air décontracté et demanda:

« Êtes-vous contrarié par quelque action que j'aurais commise vieux frère? Ou bien est-ce cette pluie qui vous ruine le moral? »

Aucune réponse. Bien! Artémis se rassit et darda maintenant un œil suspicieux sur son garde du corps. Il n'avait jamais vu Butler dans un tel état. Le jeune homme se détacha et se glissa souplement sur le siège avant. Butler tourna alors un regar noir vers son protégé.

« Artémis ne faite jamais ça! Imaginez un instant que j'ai dû freiner, vous auriez traversé le pare-brise!

-C'est sans doute la plus longue phrase de la journée! » S'exclama Artémis en s'attachant à l'avant.

Butler émit un grognement et concentra son attention sur la route. Les gouttes de pluie frappaient sans cesse les vitres de la voiture et le bruit régulier de leurs chutes ressemblait à une symphonie irréelle. Butler était à moitié hypnotisé par l'averse et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing lorsqu'Artémis lui demanda:

« Que vous arrive-t-il vieux frère? »

Le ton d'Artémis n'était plus enjoué du tout, il regardait son ami d'un œil inquiet. Il avait décodé les expressions faciales de Butler et ce qu'il y avait trouvé le terrifiait: colère, peine, douleur.

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant trouver le sentiment « douleur » affiché si ostentatoirement sur ce visage. Il réitéra sa question et cette fois ci Butler soupira profondément. Une tornade d'émotions contradictoires passèrent dans ses traits et son regard posait toujours le même dilemme « Lui dire? Ne pas lui dire? »

« Vous pouvez tout me dire mon ami. Souffla Artémis.

-Mais par ou commencer? Répondit Butler avec un sourire triste.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, la route est encore longue jusqu'à Dublin. »

Le garde du corps poussa un nouveau soupir, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs et son esprit revint vingt ans en arrière.

_**10 juin, 10h 42, Etats-Unis, New-Hampshire:**_

« Dépêche toi Butler!

-J'arrive!

-Mais courrez bon sang ils vont nous rattraper! »

Rien ne vaut un bon footing matinal dans les rues de Concord un beau jour de juin! La plupart des gens seraient d'accord avec cette idée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas des trois jeunes soldats qui couraient comme des dératés en tentant de semer leurs poursuivants. En effet, ils avaient été matinals, à 8heure ils avaient volés un prototype d'arme chimique à la mafia Russe basée à Boston et ils avaient atteint Concord quelques heures après à l'arrière d'un camion volé. Le Camion ayant explosé, ils ne pouvaient maintenant que courir et il est sans doute inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient fortement ralentis par le poids de l'arme chimique volée. Une bonne matinée pour des élèves de Madame Ko!

« On va jamais y arriver! Paniqua l'un des garçons en tournant dans une ruelle.

-Mais si il suffit de pas mourir! Ironisa l'autre garçon.

-Bon plan Butler t'en as d'autres des comme ça? » S'exclafa une vois féminine.

Le trio s'arrêta au bout de la ruelle et scruta les environs. En face d'eux s'étendait un hangar aux pilonnes d'acier, c'était là qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Madame Ko.

« Ils sont pas là! S'écria la fille.

-Peut être qu'ils ont été retardés. Tenta Butler

-Ou peut-être qu'ils savent qu'on est coursés par les ruskofs et qu'ils vont nous laisser clamser ici! S'énerva l'autre garçon.

-Mais non Marlow arrêtes un peu de toujours voir le mauvais côté! Soupira la fille.

-Avec Madame Ko il faut toujours s'attendre au mauvais côté! Couina Marlow.

-Laisses tomber Sanchez. Ricana Butler. Il a peur de son ombre de toutes façon. »

Marlow voulut protester mais une voix familière attira l'attention des trois jeunes gens:

« J'hésite encore à vous enlever vos tatouages Butler et Sanchez! Grinça Madame Ko. Quand à vous Marlow vous pouvez Attendre l'année prochaine. »

Tous trois s'inclinèrent respectueusement. La tête penchée vers le sol Marlow murmura à Butler:

« C'est de ta faute grand dadais!

-Moi au moins j'ai eu mon diplôme...

-La ferme les enfants! » Crachat Sanchez en leur lançant un regard tranchant.

À Cette époque, Butler était âgé de vingt cinq ans et était mercenaire pour le compte de Madame Ko. Il faisait équipe avec une diplômée de l'académie, la seule fille de la promotion, Sanchez. Une Espagnole aux compétences redoutables et au physique encore plus redoutable. Ils enchaînaient les missions avec succès et étaient les élèves les plus accomplis de madame Ko.

Une seule chose venait ternir leur palmarès: un secret... leur secret. Au delà de l'amitié, Butler et Sanchez entretenaient une relation dangereuse et interdite. Leur situation bancale était presque stable car personne n'avait de soupçons, mais ils savaient que tôt ou tard ils serait découverts. Pour l'heure, aucun problème ne semblait se profiler et leur vie avait un délicieux goût d'aventure.


	2. Il l'aimait

_**12 Juin, 23h 06, Angleterre, Londres:**_

Dans la chambre luxueuse d'un hôtel quatre étoiles, Butler s'étendit sur le lit de tout son long. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de retirer sa veste et son Uzi lui broya les vertèbres. Il grogna et retira l'arme de l'étuis qui pendait dans son dos. Dans la salle de bain on entendait déjà le son cristallin du jet d'eau chaude giclant sur les carreaux de porcelaine blanche.

Ils venaient encore une fois de réussir leur mission sans problèmes. À présent ils attendaient leurs nouveaux ordres dans un hôtel couteux. Ils avaient pris deux chambres (histoire d'éviter les soupçons), le prix ne les dérangeait pas, c'était leur employeur qui payait tout, autrement dit, Madame Ko. À cette pensée Butler eut un sourire satisfait. Après s'être débarrassé de la plupart de ses armes (il gardait toujours un poignard et un revolver au cas ou), le jeune homme s'offrit un peu de répit et enfonça son visage dans les oreillers duveteux. À ce moment là, Sanchez sorti de la salle de bain, son corps finement musclé à la peau brune drapé d'une grande serviette blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs gouttaient le long de ses épaules. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Butler.

« Tu es toute mouillée, Elena! Se plaignit-il, le visage toujours profondément enfoncé dans les oreillers.

-Grr, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu prononce mon prénom. Grinça-t-elle.

-Dis plutôt que ça t'énerve que je l'ai trouvé tout seul. Ricana le jeune homme.

-Prétentieux.

-Mauvaise perdante. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna dans ses bras. Elle fit mine de lui résister mais même si elle en avait les moyens musculaires, elle ne le repoussa pas. S'abandonnant à son étreinte, elle se blotti contre lui en ronronnant. Un bruit feutré lui fit ouvrir grand ses yeux de chat.

« Bravo, tu as fait tomber ma serviette. Sourit-elle.

-Quel dommage. »

La jeune femme s'allongea sur le torse musculeux de Butler et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il caressa tendrement les mèches sombres et humides en souriant. Un amoureux transit, voilà ce qu'il était en ce moment même. Domovoï Butler, l'un des hommes les plus dangereux était littéralement hypnotisé par cette femme au regard flamboyant. Il aurait pu lui offrir la terre entière si elle le lui avait demandé. Le simple fait de la toucher lui donnait l'impression d'être au paradis.

« Quand cette dernière mission sera fini, on pourra enfin disparaître. » Murmura-t-il.

Le sourire d'Elena disparut, les yeux dans le vague elle répondit:

« Si seulement Madame Ko nous laissait faire...

-On se moque de Madame Ko! La coupa Butler. S'il le faut on combattra Toute l'accadémie, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse.

-Tu es un peu fou Domovoï. Soupira-t-elle tristement.

-Je ne suis fou que de toi et de toutes façon la décision est déjà prise. Répondi-t-il.

-Tu te rend compte que c'est toute l'histoire de ta famille que tu vas remettre en question? Je veux qu'on soit ensemble mais... C'est trop dangereux.

-Qu'est ce qui est dangereux pour des gens comme nous? » Sourit Butler.

Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres d'Elena. Son cœur s'emballait toujours lorsqu'il l'embrassait et elle frissonna légèrement au contact de sa peau. Elle senti alors un contact froid, quelque chose de métallique toucha sa main.

« Si je te demandais une chose, commença Butler, une seule chose? Pourrais-tu me suivre?

-Oui mais qu'est ce que... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Butler glissa délicatement quelque chose à son doigt. Il retint sa main pendant qu'il parlait et un soupçon d'anxiété passa dans son regard.

« Veux-tu m'épouser? »

La phrase résonna dans la tête d'Elena comme si ces quelques mots rebondissaient sur les parois de son crâne. À ce moment là, Butler ressemblait à un petit garçon au regard plein d'espoir, son cœur semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine et il retenait inconsciemment son souffle. Les mains d'Elena tremblèrent lorsqu'elle les porta à sa bouche, prise de cours elle ne savait même plus parler. Elle senti alors le contact frais de l'anneau d'argent qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Elle observa la bague sans vraiment la voir. À ses yeux rien n'était plus brillant que le regard miroitant de Butler. Une bonne dizaine de secondes passèrent encore puis Elena éclata de rire.

Sous les yeux dépités de Butler, la jeune femme pliée en deux roula dans les couvertures. Elle se redressa, toujours hilare, elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses éclats de rire, frôlant l'hystérie. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle croisa ceux de Butler qui affichaient un doute affreux.

« Tu... ne veux... »

Il ne termina pas sa question, la jeune femme se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant frénétiquement.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui! C'est oui, idiot. Comment pourrais-je te dire non? Je t'aime Domovoï! »

Ils perdirent l'équilibre et dégringolèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, emportant dans leur chute la couverture et une bonne partie de ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

Si Elena ne lui avait cloué le bec d'un tel baiser, Butler aurait hurlé de joie. « Je t'aime, mon Elena. » Pensa-t-il. Il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Il aurait donné son âme pour elle et, il le savait maintenant, jamais il ne se séparerait d'elle. Ce soir là, ils étaient invincibles et le monde était leur terrain de jeux.


	3. Memento mori

_**13 Juin, 15h54, Angleterre, Londres:**_

« Nom de dieu, pas dans la troisième file!

-Je fais ce que je peux!

-Attention au vaaaan! »

BOUM

Si vous avez déjà eu un accident de la route, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas résumer en un boum l'étendu de la puissance sonore d'une collision pareille. Butler et Elena à l'avant, un

homme ligoté à l'arrière et une fourgonnette blindée les pourchassant, tout ce petit monde franchit la barrière de sécurité avec force hurlements et explosions diverses. Après plusieurs tonneaux, les deux voitures se stabilisèrent et un silence inquiétant s'installa dans les habitacles. Elena perça son air bag d'un coup de couteau et en fit de même pour celui de Butler. Ce dernier était inconscient et une profonde entaille était visible au niveau de son arcade sourcilière.

« Merda ! pesta-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il faut toujours que ça tourne mal ! »

Elle parlait à tort et à travers pour tromper la douleur, son bras gauche était coincé entre la taule de la voiture et la colonne de béton contre laquelle le véhicule avait stoppé sa course. Son coude avait prit un angle inquiétant et elle ne pouvait ni le bouger ni le sentir.

Un bruit de verre brisé et une pluie de jurons jaillirent de la seconde voiture qui avait atterri sur le toit, les quatre roues tournées vers le ciel. Sanchez se dévissa le cou pour entrevoir les deux mafieux sortir de leur véhicule en rampant comme des ivrognes. Il ne leur faudrait que quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Dans sa position actuelle Sanchez était incapable de se défendre ni de défendre qui que ce fut.

« Butler ! aboya-t-elle. Butler réveilles toi ! »

Les deux hommes au dehors commençaient à converger vers la voiture. Sanchez tenta l'impossible et tira sur son bras comme une possédée. Elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça, pas coincée sous une voiture. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement qui lui déchira les cordes vocales quand son bras se décoinça dans un craquement sinistre. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son membre lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un garrot si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Un flot ininterrompu de sang jaillissait de son avant bras incomplet. Elle avait définitivement perdu sa main et son poignet gauche.

Le hurlement avait réveillé Butler. Le soldat fit un rapide tour d'horizon et vit Sanchez luttant contre la douleur. Il vit le membre mutilé de la jeune femme qui résistait coûte que coûte.

Cette vision allait le poursuivre toute sa vie. Des années après il continuerait à se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Le sang, les cris, le son tonitruant des tirs et la douleur. Tout n'était plus que chaos et la Mort, du haut de ses limbes, dardait sur lui un œil envieux, rageant de savoir qu'elle n'emporterait pas Butler ce jour là.

Pourtant dieu sait si Domovoï aurait voulu mourir.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il y était parvenu mais il réussit à sortir de la carcasse du véhicule, traînant Elena dans son sillage d'une man, tirant sur ses ennemis de l'autre. L'adrénaline lui enserrait le cerveau et seules la peur et la colère faisaient encore bouger ses mains. La rage guidait ses yeux. La douleur lui donnait la force de combattre encore et encore. Même lorsque tout est perdu, quand la peine semble trop grande, quand les obstacles sont insurmontables on trouve la force.

Ce jour là Domovoï avait trouvé la force.

Il prit Elena sur son dos et courut vers le champ désaffecté qui bordait le pont sous lequel gisaient les voitures et les corps de leurs attaquants. Une fois réfugié derrière les vestiges d'un entrepôt de taules et de parpaings il déposa la blessée le plus délicatement possible sur le sol poussiéreux. Il détacha sa ceinture et fit un garrot serré autour du biceps de Sanchez qui cracha un caillot de sang. Sur la chemise blanche de l'agent Sanchez, une tâche rouge s'élargissait au niveau de la cage thoracique. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur Butler chercha son communicateur pour appeler du secours.

« Domovoï, souffla Elena d'une voix faible, ils ne viendront pas.

-Chut, non tu dois garder ton souffle... restes avec moi... ça va aller. »

Elena sourit étrangement, elle posa une main sur le bras de Domovoï alors qu'il fouillait dans sa trousse de secours en tremblant comme une feuille. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard sa gorge se noua et une boule brûlante lui vrilla l'estomac. Elle savait.

Elle savait que la balle qui l'avait touchée avait transpercée son poumon droit et qu'elle mourrait dans quelques minutes. La paix déposa un voile d'apaisement sur son visage. Domovoï se résigna à la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre. Elena lui prit la main et la serra contre son cœur, il put en sentir les pulsations, chaudes, lentes et douces.

« Tu a peur ? sourit-elle.

-Oui.

-Moi non (elle eut un rire étranglé mais au fond de ses toussotements on pouvait encore entendre la mélodie qui avait toujours composée ses éclats de rires vifs et clairs).

-Tu n'as jamais eu peur mon amour, jamais.

-Alors pourquoi tu as peur toi ? »

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans contrôle le long des joues noircies de Butler. Le souffle court il resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Elena. Il aurait tant voulu la garder ainsi. Dans ses bras, comme avant.

« J'ai peur parce que maintenant tu ne seras plus là, parvint-il à articuler la douleur enserrant sa gorge, parce que tu as toujours éclairé le chemin, j'ai peur de voir ta lumière disparaître. »

Le sourire d'Elena s'étira d'avantage. Son pouls ralentit et sa main commença à se desserrer. Elle parvint néanmoins à lever la tête et embrassa Domovoï. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la sienne et ne la lâcha plus du regard.

« Je ne vais pas partir Domovoï, et tu ne dois pas avoir peur car je serais toujours avec toi, toujours. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent, son regard devint vacillant, telle la flamme d'un feu arrivant à son terme. Dans un dernier soubresaut d'énergie elle resserra sa main autour de celle de Butler.

« Je t'aime. »

Un dernier souffle, un dernier regard. Le dernier.

Butler gara la voiture et tira le frein à main. À côté de lui Artémis se remettait encore du récit que lui avait fait son ami. Le garde du corps posa les mains sur le volant et esquissa un sourire peu convaincu.

« Voilà, finit-il par lâcher. Elle est morte avant que Madame Ko n'arrive et je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Artémis adressa un faible sourire à son ami, ne sachant que faire d'autre il mit sa main sur le bras massif du garde du corps.

« C'est donc elle, dit Artémis la gorge sèche, la femme sur la photo que vous portez toujours sur vous ?

-Comment savez-vous pour cette photo ? demanda Butler interloqué.

-Je sais tout vieux frère. »

Le garde du corps sourit à son jeune principal.

Elle s'appelait Elena Sanchez.


End file.
